Tris and the Amity Serum
by Amisa the Writer
Summary: Tobias has to deal with a high Tris for a few hours.Spoilers, so if you're in Divergent, don't say I didn't warn you. Please review! I'm not the owner of the characters or the overall Divergent plot, Veronica Roth wrote it and it is published by Katherine Tegen Books.


So, Tobias was stuck with this Tris for until the serum ran out. Tobias sighed. With all that was going around him, did he really need his girlfriend- well, he wouldn't exactly say girlfriend, but maybe um... er..., his special other?- to act like she was high. She couldn't even walk straight; and that laugh! Tobias couldn't even enjoy the bliss of silence for five minutes without hearing a laugh, chuckle, or giggle.

Now, Tobias didn't know when this serum was going to run out, but he prayed that it would be over soon.

* * *

><p>Hour 1:<p>

"Tobi-four," Tris said, followed by a giggle. Tobias turned around to the dizzy Tris behind him. They had just left from talking to Johanna.

"Yeah?" Tobias asked, a bit annoyed. Tris giggled.

"Is your name Tobias or Four? Oh, Tobias starts with a T!" she said and laughed, "And Tris starts with a T! Isn't that funny? They should just call us TT! Or maybe T & T! This is so fun!"

"Tris-" Tobias was cut off by a pair of lips on top of his. He quickly closed his eyes and enjoyed it for a while. Tris slowly pulled back. She stood on her tippy-toes and whispered into his ear, "Tobias?" Tobias was about to push her off, but this was his Tris, and she was a little cute this way. But only a little cute. "Did you know that I have two names?" She asked. This girl really seemed high. "My real name is Be- a- Tris," she said as she giggled and fell into Tobias's arms, thus making him sigh. This was going to be a long while.

* * *

><p>Tobias grabbed Tris's wrist and dragged her into the cafeteria, with much difficulty on his behalf. This girl could not stay on her feet by herself, and even with Tobias, she bumped into the walls and fell to the ground, giggling on the way. This situation was extremely stressful for Tobias. There was a reason I didn't choose Amity, Tobias thought.<p>

Finally, they made it to the cafeteria. Tobias looked around quickly and found Caleb, Tris's brother, and with him was Susan. Flirting with her again, Tobias thought as his lips curled up into a smile. The two Divergents walked over to the Erudite and the Abnegation.

"Hey, Caleb. Your sister is high off of the Amity serum. Would you please, as the obviously wonderful brother you are, watch your dear, little sister? I have to go to the bathroom," Tobias asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Caleb smiled.

"Sure, of course I would, Four. No need for the sarcasm," Caleb replied. But Tobias continued.

"But aren't you busy? There is pretty little Susan right there," Tobias said, as he gestured to Susan, who was right next to Caleb. The two blushed madly.

"We're just friends!" the two said, almost simultaneously. Tobias's smile grew wider.

"Well, alright, you two. No need to get worked up. Now, if you would excuse me, I need to take a little golden shower down the urinal," Tobias said, not caring that other people around him were eating.

Tris suddenly started giggling. Caleb looked at his sister, confused. Tobias did say something about her being high off of Amity serum. The idea light was shining in his mind.

"Wow, this Amity serum must work in a way in which it makes the brain releases the endorphins and..." Caleb went on and on.

"Caleb?" Tris interrupted.

"Yeah Beatrice?" Caleb replied.

"Your name is spelled C-A-L-E-B, right?" She asked, looking like a child.

"Yeah, that's right," Caleb answered.

"What if your name is supposed to be pronounced See-aleb, but mom and dad didn't know how to pronounce it, so we started calling you Kay-lub and everyone was okay with that?" Beatrice said and than giggled. Caleb looked slightly offended because his sister was making fun of his name, and hurt because their parents had just died, but quickly forgave her. This isn't her talking, it's the serum, Caleb thought to himself. Tris quickly turned to Susan.

"Susan, what if your name is really pronounced is Sue-sand, but everyone is weird and calls you Su-zin? Oh, what if that's your nickname? Like my nickname Tris," Tris laughed and bear hugged Susan, making Susan awkwardly hugged back. Abnegation doesn't usually get this close, Susan thought. Tris eventually let go and smiled.

"Susan, sorry for her attitude. The Amity gave her some sort of feel good serum but didn't adjust it to her height and weight, so she's a bit off," Caleb laughed, a little awkwardly. Susan quickly turned to Caleb.

"Not at all, Caleb. She's fine, just a little close. It's fun to see her in, um, this way," Susan said. They both laughed together for a while. Tobias came back.

"Caleb, Susan, where's Tris?" Tobias said, a look of terror in his eyes.

"She was just-" Susan started, but then saw that Tris had disappeared. She and Caleb stood up, wide-eyed, and ran after Tobias.

"We lost Tris!" Tobias said, as he ran out into the hallway, running as fast as ever.


End file.
